dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
MacTusk
|damage = 33 |drops = ' , , 50%, 25%' |attackPeriod = 3 |walkSpeed = 2 |runSpeed = 4 |spawnFrom = |spawnCode = "walrus"}} MacTusk is an aggressive Mob that spawns at Walrus Camps during Winter. He is the leader of Mactusk N' Son and will always be found traveling with his son, Wee MacTusk, and two Blue Hounds. They respawn every 2.5 days after being killed. He always drops 1 Meat and 1 Blow Dart, and possibly 1 Walrus Tusk and 1 Tam o' Shanter, when killed. Behavior MacTusk is only active during the day. He will pursue the player, if they are in sight, often sending in the Hounds with his battle-cry. He attacks using a Blow Dart while also trying to keep his distance. The Blow Dart he uses has a longer range than the player's version, but it also deals less damage. The player can dodge his darts when timed correctly. Using a Walking Cane or Roads will raise their chances. Hunting * The player should take out the Hounds first. They're faster than the other hunting party members and can be led away from the group to be dealt with safely. * It is recommended to use ranged weapons against MacTusk, since he will run away from the player if pursued. Using a Boomerang and wearing some kind of armor is the easiest and the least expensive way to kill him. An Ice Staff or Sleep Dart can be more effective if one has a strong melee weapon. ** Alternatively, MacTusk can be killed with 2 Blow Darts. As he always drops a Blow Dart, it will only cost a net of 1 Dart. * If the player comes across the Walrus Camp while it is inactive, it will be prudent to set up defenses or traps. One of the easiest ways to do this would be with Tooth Traps, by placing at least three near the Camp. * If lured to a pack of Pengulls, MacTusk will attack them, causing the Pengulls to retaliate and kill MacTusk (and his Hounds). * One can use Chester as a decoy. Chester will take aggro if placed between the player and MacTusk. The Hounds can easily be dispatched in this manner. Once MacTusk is attacked though, he will not be distracted by Chester again. * Chasing MacTusk far from his camp is another option to kill him, as he becomes passive at a certain distance and starts walking back, ignoring the player's presence. Players can simply attack and stun-lock him before he has a chance to retreat. * Leading MacTusk into a Pig Village or even a single pig can distract the hounds. While the Hounds are engaged in combat with the pig/pigs, chase down MacTusk until he becomes passive, and then follow the aforementioned method to dispatch of him. Below is the number of hits it takes with each weapon to kill MacTusk when playing with characters with a default damage modifier. The Weather Pain is not included due to the random nature of its projectile. MacTusk takes 2 blasts from the Ice Staff to be frozen and 1 Sleep Dart to be put to sleep. Trivia * MacTusk's Hunting Party was added in the A Winter's Tale update. * There is a rare chance that when the season changes, MacTusk will be locked out of the Walrus Camp; therefore, he will be active outside of Winter, alone or with the other members that got locked out as well. * MacTusk deals 33 damage when he attacks with his Blow Dart, whereas the player deals 100 damage when using the same weapon. This is because MacTusk uses an identical weapon in code which does 0 damage, but takes his damage amount. Without it, Mactusk wouldn't fire darts, instead he would instantly hurt the player. * Wolfgang refers to MacTusk as a "Sea Cow man!" in his quotes. A Sea Cow is a herbivorous marine mammal unrelated to the Walrus. * As seen by his quote, Maxwell once knew MacTusk and perhaps created him. * Both MacTusk and his son share the same hunchback model as Pigs, Merms, etc. Bugs * If the Walrus Camp is close to the shore, MacTusk will respawn and sometimes walk on the ocean, preventing him from getting back on land. This bug also occurs to other mobs (such as Pigs and Wildbores) if their own housing structures are close to the ocean. Gallery A Winter's Tale.jpg|MacTusk as seen in the poster for the A Winter's Tale update. MacTusk_N'_Son_idling.png|Idling MacTusk with his party. Frozen_MacTusk.PNG|Frozen MacTusk. deadmactusk.jpg|Dead MacTusk. Walrus Bad.png|MacTusk becoming aggressive. Walrus Dart.png|MacTusk using his Blowdart. Walrus Sleep.png|MacTusk sleeping. Walrus_glitch.jpg|A bug that causes MacTusk to walk on the ocean if the Walrus Camp is close to it. MacTusk shooting at Wilson.png|Wilson fleeing from a MacTusk. Screenshot (5).png|A happy MacTusk. Art Stream 57 MacTusk N' Son.png|MacTusk as seen in a drawing from Art Stream # 57. Category:Winter Category:Surface Creatures Category:Ranged Creatures Category:Hostile Creatures Category:Apparel Category:Diurnals